Umbrella
by Eternal Witch
Summary: Sequel to Accidentally in Love. Sharing of umbrellas between a guy and a girl looks sweet. But what if they are both guys? Would it be sweeter? ShuujinxSaiko


**Title: **Umbrella (sequel to Accidentally in Love)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakuman. I do own the story though.

**A/N: **As always, please R & R. ^_^

* * *

><p>It was nothing at first. Moritaka was supposedly immune to Shuujin's sudden outbursts. Instead, the more Shuujin repeated it, the more conscious he felt.<p>

His friend's most recent remark happened at lunch time. Moritaka was so concentrated on his drawings but when the sandy brown haired guy uttered those words, his mind went blank. Sure, he managed to keep his cool even if his heart was thumping hard; he thought he would forget to breathe. He chose to go back ahead of his friend or else he might be seen blushing.

'_What's wrong with me?' _he thought. He kept asking himself the same question over and over again. He was absent-mindedly changing shoes when someone clapped him on his back, making his back muscles tense.

"Saikou, let's go home," a familiar voice spoke to him. He did not bother looking at the person or saying anything before Takagi spoke again. "Ahh, it's raining! Good thing I brought an umbrella. How about you Saiko?" Takagi almost wanted to laugh so hard when he saw his friend's face. The blue-haired boy was apparently shocked with both his eyes and mouth gaping wide.

"Arggh, I should have listened to my mother!" Moritaka said as he scratched his head so hard; Takagi was afraid he would hurt his scalp.

"There, there," as Takagi patted his friend's shoulders, "Let's just share with my umbrella," The former stopped and stared in disbelief at his friend. "You actually brought one?" he asked.

"Well, it's not as shocking as you forgetting it," the other boy retorted smugly, much to the other boy's annoyance. "I won't share umbrella with you," Moritaka stated flatly and headed towards the front gate, his friend chasing him behind.

Saiko had stepped out of the shaded portion already yet not a single drop of rain on him. He looked up instinctively and there it was, Shuujin's umbrella. He shot an irritated look at his friend.

"Glad I opened it in time," Shuujin said, smiling. Seeing this, Moritaka's slated blue spheres softened a little. How could he remain irritated when Shuujin's smiling like that? Then, his friend started walking beside him, holding the umbrella on his left hand. Since both of them went home a little later than usual, there were fewer students now. Some of them walked past them with a curious look on their faces.

"That's it," Moritaka snapped. "Sharing of umbrella is only for couples!" It was then Takagi's turn to be surprised. It hadn't occurred to him a single bit. The two of them were standing face to face and only inches apart. The idea was slowly sinking in their minds, evident in the flushing of their faces.

The two boys turned on opposite directions at the same time when they had realized that they were staring at each other. Takagi shifted uncomfortably. '_Was I being obvious? I'm not blushing, right? Did he already notice my feelings for him?'_ And a hundred more questions ran through his mind.

Moritaka was thinking of the same things too. He wanted to hit himself for what he said. "What am I, a girl? Saying those things…" he muttered to himself. He glanced at Shuujin's direction and couldn't help but chuckle. Shuujin's hazelnut eyes were dilated with shock and his face was flushing furiously. He totally lost his composure. '_Well, at least I got to see those cute expressions of Shuujin.'_ He smiled at the thought.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hello. It has been a while since the last time I've posted anything. I have actually written this one, along with the other (which I will post later or tomorrow), last Christmas. I know, it took me long enough to post this. RL had been harsh in the last few months that I had to go hiatus on my other accounts as well. Well, I'm on my summer vacation now (even if summer classes are around the corner) so I'll try to post a new one every now and then. Enjoy reading this one and the other fic! ^_^_

_About this fic, Umbrella is, as I've mentioned above, the sequel for my fic 'Accidentally in Love'. You might want to try that one too if you haven't read it yet. However, it is not strongly advisable to read it first to understand this one. :) This time, I used Moritaka's POV as opposed to the other fic._

__Thanks to Nami-chan and Jaye-kaachan for your constant help in my fanfics. *huggles*_ _


End file.
